The Idiots War
The 2nd Lagin-Chuzz - Beldross Dispute The 'Idiots war' began in 2313 and throughout the conflict the notion that it was a pointless and ridiculous war was prevalent amidst many neighboring nations, especially the Commonwealth which at the time was buckling under the Unbidden crisis and working to save the galaxy. = Prelude * 2310-2313 No-one is really sure how the war began as there wasn't really any substantial build up, rather it sort of just happened after some minor skirmishes and territorial encroachments. On July 21, 2313 the Galactic Entente declared to the Celestial Alliance its intentions to begin retaliatory attacks unless all Lagin'Chuzz craft were returned to their ports and the border unmolested, to which the controlling figures of the alliance, The Five Families, responded in the expected fashion… that they didn't know anything about it. 3 days later the Celestial alliance declared war on the Galactic Entente, claiming that Beldross raiding parties had assaulted a convoy of Thadrakos diplomats and destroyed a border post. The Galactic Entente claim no such knowledge and that the first attacks came from the Thadrakos and were launched by surprise 4 hours before the official war declaration. "It's all a big mess of he said this; she did that, at the end of the day it's just a big squabble, one where potentially thousands die before perhaps escalating to all out war" Early stages The outbreak of hostilities saw an immediate attack from the Celestial Alliance particularly the Lagin'Chuzz who after negotiation in the Committee with their Thadrakos counterparts invaded the Beldross Frontier. Despite Entente garrison on Beldross Frontier worlds putting up a sizable resistance they were eventually forced to surrender due to lack of reinforcements as any Entente task force would had to pass through Thadrakos space. By late 2314 the Beldross and remaining Entente forces were pushed back to the capital Fenn'Halor. With Entente task forces within Beldross space neutralized, the F'thgrans began a campaign for the conquest of the world which saw the Battle of Fenn'Halor take place. Despite all attempts the battle was a loss and marked the first time in the Ententes' history were one of their member states homeworls have fallen. Scoring a huge morale boost to the Celestial's. However, the Entente Interstellar Defense Force and High Command didn't stand by idly. And in a joint session authorized case purple to be implemented and a general mobilization of all naval task forces. The authorization included another provision, the designation of the Western Containment Line. Which saw Alir defense stations and Sondrithan minefields lined along the Thadrakos border to be reinforced and considered as a fall back line to safeguard from enemy counterattacks. Drawn out conflict As the decade draws to a close, the Idiots war rages on with no foreseeable end in sight. The Celestial Alliance presses on the offensive against the Entente, as all of Beldross territory has been occupied by the Alliance. However, despite the occupation the Beldross people in the name of their gods have formed a armed resistance to fight off their occupiers which has tied down many of the Thadrakos' allies up in the north leaving them as the only effective party against the Entente. The war as it stand remains chaotic and inconclusive as both factions have engaged each other in direct naval combat around five times. All which resulted in stalemates, with dozens of warships and thousands of miltary personal lossed on both sides. The Thadrakos fleet launched an offensive into Sondrithan space, with their main objective being Nira Aztan the Sondrithan capital. The world currently is under Siege, however the Thadrakos lack troops to effectively launch an attack due to them all being tied in the north. And any troops they do bring in are actively intercepted by Entente forces as they attack and destroy as many transports as they can and jump out before the Thadrakos navy can even deliver a response. Despite the progression overall the Thadrakos offensive has entirety been bogged down. Entente forces constantly raid their space picking off reinforcements and unless risk lifting the siege all they can do is hold their ground for further reinforcements. Though reinforcements have become harder to obtain, as the Thadrakos Star Union following the Roknim Mog Revolution ever bolsters its support among the Thadrakos slave population. The Entente continues to build up its force to bolster their superior strength, although the Entente High Command is suffering from coordination issues for the effort. Overall the Idiots war doesn't seem to be slowing down, which in turn will lead to a greater loss of life for all involved. Peace? With hostilities many nations most prominently the Commonwealth expressing their disdain at the conflict stressing that the Unbidden are the main threat and that the wars' reasoning was pointless and idiotic. The Commonwealth has been supporting getting both sides to end hostiles, to try to convince all parties to see reason. Though only the Alir and Sondrithans for the Entnete along with the F'thgran, and Haegen family for the Celestial Alliance as of 2317 was supporting peace talks. Following the Siege of Nira Aztan in early 2320, The Sondrithan government withdrew its support for a peaceful resolution. The siege embolden the Thadrakos and the Haegan family withdrew their support for peace; and even severed diplomatic relations with the Commonwealth with their support in peace talks being one of their main points along side the Thadrakos Star Union. Thus only the Alir for the Entente and the F'thgrans for the Celestial Alliance remain as the last nations still willing to establish a peaceful conclusion. A potential end In early 2321, the Siege of Nira Aztan was lifted as the Thadrakos Fifth fleet was recalled home to deal with the rebels. The withdraw was swift as Entente forces didn't engage and stooped short at the border. As they withdrew they didn't make to Suthar-Rakos in time for the familial convention, but the meeting was to go as planned. However, a force lurking in the shadows didn't standby noticing after two years the plans these infiltrators had wee set into motion and when the heads of each family sat to discuss policy of the rebels and wars they're assassinated. The Suthar-Rakos Uprising was set into motion. The End Overall after the Siege of Nira Aztan was lifted in early 2321 with the exceptions of a few border skirmishs for the remaining 2 and a half years fighting would mostly cease. And in mid july of 2323 the Lagin'Chuuz and the Committee send out a diplomatic transmission to the Beldross gov in exile and the Entente Council for a peace resolution to end the conflict. Both sides picked up communications with each other and after a long debate on were to host the conference it was agreed that the Thadrkakos Families provisional capital at Enif would be the meeting place as Nira Aztasn's populace wouldn't be thrilled with hosting Thadrakos officials with the bombing's fresh in everyone's minds and the remnants of the Thadrakos government didn't want most of their high ranking members concentrated on any of the colonies following the Suthar-Rakos Uprising. As the meeting started the atmosphere between both sides diplomats was tense both sides nervously or furiously eyed on and another. To lightened the mood the Thadrakos delegation offered their foreign counterparts a fine meal, to which the Entente delegates politely declined to the Thadrakos disappointment. The meeting saw a fierce speech form the Lagin'Chuuz queen on the wars' end and the Entente delegates trying the sooth the Beldross into agreeing with the peace resolution. Despite the conditions, the resistance and gov in exile were too exhausted to pester any further thus they relented. The Treaty of Enif saw the Beldross cede their capital and homeworld of Fenn'Halor up to the Celestial's along with a few frontier outposts being mothballed. The Entente issued that they only would accepted the deal, if the Beldross maintain their independence which the Thadrakos were happy to agreed. And thus the Idiots war was over, the Entente was handed a bitter sweet loss though united their efforts by the resilience of Nira Aztan and the Beldross resistance' continued fight, it achieved them the key to peace for all their members; if the resistance efforts were weaker or if the populace of Nira Aztan yielded it could had been a even bitter peace. The Celestial's on the other hand though coming out of the war as the Theoretical victors came out even worse. The war caused divides between the Thadrkaos and F'thgrans and it paved the way for a slave led rebellion on the homefront that the demoralized and bitter Thadrakos Navy now has to deal with following recall from their humiliating offensiveCategory:Events